The First Bern-Lycia War
by abomb30
Summary: Isaac is a fresh meat tactician right out of school. He was supposed to study under a master for a few years, but then things went wrong and he was thrown into a conflict he never anticipated. Now he has to try to hold himself and an army together while the world falls apart.
1. Chapter 1--Lyn's Story

_Oh yeah, this is wonderful. This is precisely what I signed up for._ Isaac ducked behind a fruit stand as he heard the pounding feet of the soldiers running down the street. As the front runners ran past the stand, he turned and ran back down the street. He still wasn't entirely sure why they were chasing him. He was just a tactician. Not even a tactician, just a recent graduate from the Academy. He was just out for some lunch when these soldiers told him to stop and be taken before the king. That part didn't make sense either, because he was in Khathelet. Lycia didn't have a king; Lycia had a council of Marquesses. He could only surmise, therefore, that the soldiers who were chasing him were from Bern.

That was unsettling. Bern and Lycia were at peace, and Lycia was a sovereign nation. Soldiers of Bern weren't supposed to be here, let alone here trying to accost native tacticians. He ducked into a tavern. It was musty and dark, but it was crowded. He took a seat at a table in a corner. The serving girl walked over to his table.

"Sir, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a mug of mead" he said, keeping his eyes on the door. She wandered off. It was just as well; her presence would draw attention to him. He sat in silence for a few minutes. She came back and gave him his mug. He took a sip. It was alright. He'd had better; he'd had worse. He drank some more, never taking his eyes off the door. He finished his mug, and there was still no activity. He waved the server over to pay for his mead.

"Two gold, sir." He placed the money on the table, along with an extra one as a tip. For the first time, he took his eyes off the door. As he did, he heard a commotion. His eyes snapped back to the entrance. Two of the soldiers had entered. The server had turned to walk away, so he grabbed her arm.

"Madam, is there a back door to this building?"

"Why do you ask, sir?"

"Never mind. I just need to slip out the back." As he spoke, he rattled his bag of gold. She nodded without another word and motioned for him to follow. Isaac stood and followed her to the back of the tavern. He heard shouting from the soldiers as he exited the door. He thanked the girl and handed her his gold pouch. He turned right and ran down the street. _Got to get a horse. Too bad I just gave away all my money. Now I get to steal one._ He'd been in Khathelet dozens of times before. He knew where the stables were. As long as he could stay ahead of the soldiers, he could get out of town and get back to Tania. _No. Can't go back to Tania. They'll think to look at home. I'll go to Araphen. It's the opposite direction. No way they'll follow me there_. He kept running down the alleyway. It was quiet. He'd lost them. He slowed down.

He made it to the city gates without incident. The stables were in sight. The stable boy wasn't around. That was fortunate. He picked what looked like a good horse and got on it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" _Blast._ They'd caught up to him. He kicked the horse into motion and made for the direction of Araphen. He looked over his shoulder and saw three soldiers mounting horses as well. _I would get chased by the cavaliers_. He was in trouble. He had no weapons or other means of defending himself. All he could hope for was that he could outrun them to Araphen and lose himself in the city. It was fifty miles away. Making it there would be lucky at best. And for better or worse, it was a straight road.

He heard more shouting behind him, but he ignored it. He had at least half a mile on the soldiers, which gave him some breathing room, but he knew his horse wouldn't be able to make a fifty mile trip. He had to lose them somehow. After what he guessed was about two miles, he saw some woods off the side of the road. They were further behind him, maybe an entire mile, which gave him some time to get hidden. _Must've picked the best horse._ He dismounted and sent the horse galloping off. He turned and crashed his way into the woods. He breathed a silent prayer to St. Elimine that they hadn't seen him do it. After a few minutes, he heard the sound of hoofbeats that gradually slowed.

"Do you think he's in the woods?"

"He'd know we'd look there. He'll have kept going."

"Are you sure? Maybe he was counting on that." _Heh. I wish._

"No, he's good, but he's not that good." _Hey!_

"I don't know, I'm going to check anyway."

"If you say so, Lieutenant. We're going to keep moving."

"Yes sir." The hoof beats picked up again. From his hiding place behind a tree, he saw one of the cavaliers dismount and make his way into the woods. Isaac looked around and picked up the largest rock he could find. As he did, he picked up a smaller one and threw it a bit to his right. He saw the cavalier slowly walk in the direction of the noise. As he did, he called out.

"Isaac? You there? I don't want to have to hurt you, we just want to bring you to see the king. It'll be alright." Isaac, moving as quietly as he could, walked up behind the cavalier and swung the rock.

He hit the cavalier, but not in the head as he had intended. Instead he hit him on the shoulder, which merely made him stumble forward a bit. He turned.

"I knew it!" He went for his sword. In desperation, Isaac heaved the rock as hard as he could at the soldier. It grazed his face and caused him to fall down. Isaac kicked him again while he was down. He picked up the rock and smashed the cavalier's head again, confident that he wasn't going to get back up. Isaac wasn't thrilled at the idea of killing a man, but he was a tactician. His job was to direct soldiers to kill one another. He couldn't avoid it himself. Isaac picked up the cavalier's fallen sword and made his way back to the path, where he mounted the man's horse. He began to ride the horse toward Araphen.

The rest of the trip to Araphen passed quickly. The horse was hardy and he only needed to stop for water once. When he got to the city gates, he left the horse at the stable and went to a local inn. The inn had a tavern, and he was able to pick up some information while he sat and drank another mug of mead. He learned that the soldiers were still asking around for him, but as he had never been to Araphen, no one had any knowledge of him. He paid for the mead with some money from the soldier's saddlebag and rented a room for the night.

He awoke well after sunrise the next day. As he had nothing with him but his clothing and some supplies from the cavalier, he was able to rise and depart quickly while he planned out his next course of action. _I can't go back to Tania for a while now. Those two know I'm in Araphen, and it won't be long before word spreads. I could try to go west to Tuscana, but they'll probably expect that. I could try to get refuge in Ostia. Lord Uther is known for being understanding. But Ostia is hundreds of miles away, and there's at least one mountain range, unless I want to pass through Laus. I can't go east. All that's east of here is Bern, and if those soldiers are from Bern then going there would be a huge mistake. I guess there's only one direction for me to go. I have to go to Sacae. The people of Sacae are known for being proud, but I'm told they're hospitable. I'm out of options anyway. I have to go there._

Having made his decision, Isaac went to the marketplace and used the rest of the soldier's money to buy himself food and a cloth tent for the journey. His clothes were starting to develop an odor about them, so he bought a new traveling cloak as well. It was warm and comfortable, and it seemed durable. With his supplies replenished, he set out on the cavalier's horse towards the plains of Sacae.

Three days later he reached the Lycian border. His supplies were still adequate, but the horse was getting too exhausted to continue. He left it behind once he crossed into Sacae, confident that he could walk the plains until he came in contact with one of the tribes. He made adequate time, about twenty miles a day.

Four days into his time in Sacae, his water supplies ran out. He had little food, his tent had torn in several places, and the plains offered little protection against the harsh sunlight. _Why haven't I seen any tribes yet? This is supposed to be the area where the Lorca tribe spends much of their time. I haven't even seen a single ger. I'm not going to make it to Bulgar. It's too far and too hot. My food's gone, my water's gone, and it's too hot to continue. Why did I ever come to Sacae in the first place? This was a huge mistake._ His thoughts became cloudy. His throat was dry. His stomach rumbled. He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. He took a few shaky steps forward. It seemed such a pointless way to die, alone on the plains of Sacae on the run from the soldiers of Bern. He fell to his knees. The corners of his vision darkened. He fell forward and he knew no more.

**Author's Note-**

**I'm really just uploading this do something with it, because I don't like having it just sit around. This is my telling of the events of Fire Emblem 7. It's going to look very familiar, because I'm cribbing a lot of the dialogue straight from canon. My apologies to the creative team behind the game. Hopefully it won't be too terrible. If it is, feel free to let me know in the reviews section.**

**Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any related characters.**


	2. Chapter 2--Lyn's Story

Chapter 2

"Are you awake?" Isaac heard a voice that sounded as if it was coming from miles away. He forced his eyes open. The sight that greeted him was the last thing he expected. Standing over him was a girl about his own age. She had dark green hair and eyes of the brightest blue. Isaac was not an expert at judging people, but he felt that this girl had an air of kindness about her. Of course, as she had saved his life, that did support the idea. She spoke again.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." He remembered. His food and supplies were gone. He thought he was going to die. His mouth felt dry, but he heard himself choke out the words "Who are you?"

"I'm Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?" Name…name…he searched around his mind for the answer. It came to him.

"I'm Isaac."

"Your name is Isaac? What an odd-sounding name…" She paused. "But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" He began to speak, but before he could say anything, he heard a commotion outside. The girl spoke again.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Isaac, wait here for me." She left the tent. A few moments later she returned. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I…I have to stop them!" Her voice was shaky, but she continued. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe here, Isaac."

"No. Let me help you drive them off. It's the least I can do."

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

"I don't have any formal weapons training, but I have training in military and battle tactics."

"Ah, I see…so you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but…very well. We'll go together!" Isaac followed her out of the tent. The first thing he noticed was that it was much cooler today. He wondered briefly how long he'd been unconscious. The second thing he noticed was that there were two men armed with axes nearby. Lyn spoke again.

"Over here! If you want to help me, Isaac, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

"Alright. I'll stick by you." He looked around at the battlefield to take stock of the situation. It appeared as though the bandits had not noticed their presence yet.

"First, you need to get closer to the enemy. He will spot you, but that can't be helped. There's no cover to speak of here, so you'll have to engage him in a straight fight."

"I…I understand."

"Lyn, don't be nervous. If you're nervous, you won't fight at your best, which you're going to need to do. Steel yourself."

"You're right. I can do this. I've just never had to engage in a straight fight before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Look, the bandit is coming this way. He's seen us." She turned and drew her sword.

"Close in and attack. Take the initiative." She nodded resolutely. Lyn charged the bandit and slashed at him. He was unable to get his axe up in time to block, and she left a deep gash in his side. He roared with pain and swung his axe at her. She dodged out of the way and slashed at him again. He shouted a second time as her sword found its mark again. The bandit began to swing wildly with his axe, and the erratic movements made it impossible for Lyn to dodge forever. One of swings found a target, and Lyn gasped as the axe made a deep cut in her arm. Once again she struck out at the bandit, and his eyes went wide as the sword cut through him. He fell to the ground, his life's blood spilling out over the plains.

"Lyn, you're hurt. Do you have a vulnerary?"

She grunted. "Yes, there is a couple in my satchel." Isaac reached into the bag and pulled one out. She drank some of the potion and the cut began to heal itself.

"I'm fine. There's a bandit over by the ger. Let's go and I'll try to defeat him."

"Careful, he looks more dangerous than the other one." The two of them ran over to the ger. Lyn approached the bandit, sword drawn.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

"My name is Lyn, and I will stop you from harming anyone else!"

"Well then face me Lyn, and we'll see about that!" She charged him. She struck twice at him, catching him in the leg and side. He swung at her and caught her in the shoulder. She stumbled back.

"Whew! He's tough… It all comes down to this next blow. Isaac, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

"You won't fall. You can defeat him." Batta advanced and swung his axe in a mighty arc. Lyn, summoning her last reserves of strength, ducked under the blow. She swung and slashed him across the chest. What happened next was almost impossible for Isaac to believe. Lyn moved with a speed Isaac didn't think was possible. It was as though she was moving too fast for the eye to see. She cut Batta once, twice, thrice. He slumped to the ground, bleeding out of half a dozen wounds.

"What? How…how did you…" He was unable to finish his sentence before his spirit left him.

"Whew. That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you."

"Don't worry Lyn. The important thing is that we survived and the bandits won't threaten anyone else."

"You're right, but…I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive. Strong enough that no one can defeat me."

"You seem strong enough now, Lyn. You were just able to defeat two bandits who were much larger than yourself."

"Yes, but there are no doubt much stronger men out there."

"But why go out searching for a fight? True strength lies in not fighting when it can be avoided."

"Strange words coming from someone whose trade is in the direction of battles and warfare."

"Ha, perhaps you're right. I suppose there is some dissonance between my personal philosophy and my profession. Perhaps it's simply because I can't fight on my own that I prefer to avoid it."

"It is not a bad philosophy. Wars are devastating, but that doesn't mean one should not be strong enough to fight."

"We agree there."

"Let's go home, Isaac."

"Yes, please, let's. I'm still rather tired." The two returned to Lyn's tent and Isaac sat down on the bed. "Do you have some water?"

"Yes, I have plenty. Let me get you some." She poured him some from a flask. It was the most wonderful water he'd ever tasted.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"I don't know. I've had you here for two days, but I don't know how long you were unconscious before that."

"Two days…have any soldiers come here?"

"No. Why?"

"I was being chased by some soldiers who I can only assume were from Bern."

"Are you from Bern?"

"No, I'm from Tania in Lycia. I studied at the Academy in Santaruz, but I was in Khathelet looking for work. Some soldiers chased after me and I made a break for the border. I was wondering if they came by here looking for me."

"I see. Well no, no one's been here besides those bandits."

"Good. I had hoped I lost them once I went into Sacae."

"Do you know why they were after you?"  
"No. I was minding my own business at the time. But it's an unsettling thought. There aren't a large number of reasons why countries would need tacticians."

"You're right about that. Do you think there's going to be a war?"

"I couldn't say. It certainly seems as though Bern is preparing for one, though."

"That is troubling news. I can only hope that they don't intend to invade Sacae."

"Sacae, as far as I'm aware, doesn't have anything that Bern would need very much. Unless I'm wrong, I don't recall Sacae being known for its resources or great wealth."

"You're right. Sacaeans live and farm well enough, but we don't have much in the way of riches, except perhaps in Bulgar."

"I would guess that if Bern is going to fight any nation, it will be Lycia. They would never be so bold as to attack Etruria, especially since they would have to go through either Sacae or Lycia to get there. They would never be able to fight two wars in that close succession."

"That is a troubling thought indeed."

"I can only hope that if it is going to happen, preparations can be made." Isaac yawned. "It seems I'm not fully rested, even though I've been sleeping for days." He gave a short laugh. "I should probably retire for the night. I do need to recover my strength."

"Alright. Good night, Isaac. Sleep well, and thank you for your help today."

"You're welcome Lyn. But I should be thanking you. You are the one who saved my life."

"No thanks necessary. I saw someone in need, and I helped."

"Regardless, you have my gratitude. Good night." Isaac fell back on the bed and quickly slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3--Lyn's Story

Chapter 3

"Good morning, Isaac! Are you awake yet?" Isaac shook himself awake. He looked outside and saw that the sun was high in the sky.

"Oh my…I did sleep for awhile."

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."

"Clearly. I'm usually a fairly early riser." Isaac stretched out and picked up his cloak off of a chair. He threw it around himself.

"Say, Isaac…I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see."

"Well, not much. We discussed most of my experience yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"Well…would you allow me to travel with you?"

"You really want to do that? I mean, I certainly have no objections, but you're around my age. Shouldn't you ask your parents?"

"What? You…want me to get permission from my parents?" Her voice trailed off and it was a few moments before she spoke again.

"My mother and my father…died about six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't…I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked and…they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." Her eyes began to water, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lyn…I'm so sorry. I had no idea." _It certainly explains why I couldn't find the Lorca tribe._ She continued to cry and fell against his chest. Isaac was slightly taken aback, but placed his arms around Lyn as she sobbed for a short while longer. Eventually her sobs slowed and she straightened back up.

"Sniff…I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long."

"Lyn, please, don't worry. I understand the pain of losing family. You don't need to be afraid to cry." She closed her eyes.

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

"If that's what you feel is best." They stood in silence for several moments. Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you. I'm better now. Isaac, I want—I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Isaac, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Lyn, I would love to have you as a traveling companion. But don't let your desire for revenge consume you. Desiring strength is a noble goal, but do not only do so to achieve revenge against the bandits. Fight for a cause, not against a foe."

"You make a strong case, but I still wish to see my father's killers destroyed."

"I understand, and I do not expect to convince you otherwise. In the mean time, I said I would love to have you as a traveling companion, and I meant it. You can travel with me as long as you like."

"That's wonderful! Thank you, oh thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"I believe we can, Lyn. Shall we set out?"

"Let's." The two spent some time packing their belongings, then set out to the east towards the city of Bulgar to purchase supplies for the journey. When they reached the city, they parted ways to do their own browsing of the markets. Some time later, they reunited.

"Isaac! Over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae."

"I must admit, I was somewhat underwhelmed when we arrived. Bulgar is not close in size to Khathelet or Tania or even Santaruz. But as we've spent some time here, I'm forced to change my view. This is truly a beautiful city."

"Yes, I agree. Of course, I have never seen the cities of Lycia myself, but—"

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm? " A knight wearing green armor had ridden up to them. He spoke to Lyn.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but Lyn spoke first.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Isaac failed to restrain himself and began to laugh heartily. The knight looked taken aback, but recovered swiftly.

"Ooooh…You're even lovely when you're cruel." Lyn turned to Isaac.

"Let's go, Isaac. I've nothing more to say." The two of them turned and set off in the opposite direction. Isaac heard the knight say "Wait! Please…" but did not turn around. He did chance a look back, and saw a red-haired knight with red armor ride up to the other knight, but he didn't hear their conversation. Lyn whispered to Isaac.

"I've made a slight mistake. The way out of town is back in the direction of those knights."

"Let's just turn and go back that way then. Best not to make a scene of it." The two turned around and walked back down the street. The two knights' horses were taking up most of the pathway. Lyn spoke up.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…" The red-haired knight spoke.

"Of course. My apologies…"

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough."

"Hm? Pardon me, but…I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" The brown-haired knight chimed in.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Isaac! I've run out of patience!" The two set off at a brisk pace down the road. Isaac heard the red-haired knight say something, but didn't understand it.

"You know, Lyn, not all of Lycia's knights are from Caelin. Though I admit I am unfamiliar with the canton."

"Sigh…I know. I was just angry."

"I understand. That knight's conduct was quite unbecoming, though his companion seemed rather more well-behaved."

"I agree. I may have spoken to rashly to him. He seemed a decent man."

"Unfortunately it's in the past and I doubt we'll see much of them in the future."

"You're probably right. Let's just continue on our journey."

"I agree." The two walked on in silence for awhile, and then Lyn stopped. She stood still for a few moments as if listening, then turned and spoke.

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from the town?"

"I don't think so…"

"No…It's not them. These men are out for blood!" One of the bandits called out to them.

"Heh heh hehhh…Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

"What did you call me? …Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold…Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" The bandits took up positions around them. Isaac counted around five of them.

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle…But I'll not give up!"

"Hey! There she is!"

"What?" The two knights from the town rode up behind them. The one in green spoke.

"Whew…Finally caught up…Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from—" The red-haired one cut across Lyn.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" The other one spoke again.

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Lyn answered him.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

"Well I can't just stand here and do nothing…"

"I have a solution. You there," he pointed at Isaac, "command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is. Isaac and I will lead! Let's go!" The two knights fell into formation. Sain spoke.

"You! You are called Isaac? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first."

"Sir Knight, I've no doubt that you have enough skill to fight, but you aren't going to hit any axe wielder if you fight with a lance."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the fundamental rules they taught me in the Academy was that of the weapons triangle. The reach of a lance has advantage over the sword, but can be defeated by the axe. The axe can break the lance but is defeated by the quickness of the sword. The sword is more precise than the axe, but falls to the superior reach of the lance. You are using a lance, and these bandits use axes. You will have trouble hitting them if all you have available to you is a lance. You are a cavalier, yes? Thus you were likely trained in the lance and the sword. Do you have a sword with you?"

"Well, no. I didn't bring a sword. Lances are so much more heroic!" Kent cut in.

"You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

"Truth be told…I forgot to buy a sword."

"Forgot? Or were you too busy dallying with the ladies?"

"Don't be mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"  
"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade!"

"Thank you, Kent!" Kent handed Sain a spare sword from his pack. Sain took it.

"Now, direct me to the attack, Isaac!"

"Alright. There are some woods over there. Keep the bandits near you out of the woods. They'll be able to dodge around your attacks."

"Understood. For Lycia!" Sain charged off after the nearest bandit. He rode past the bandit and his sword fell. The bandit had received a large cut across his left shoulder. Sain let out a cry of pain, and Isaac saw blood flowing from his side. Kent said "I will cover him. Direct me to the attack next."

"Indeed. Finish him before he can recover and retreat." Kent charged down the bandit and his sword fell as well. The bandit slumped over dead. Isaac spoke to the knights.

"You two, there are two more bandits coming from the east. Ride south to fight them. Lyn, you focus on the one coming from the north. Kent, if you have a spare vulnerary, share it with Sain. He was injured."

"I do. We will deal with them." The two rode off towards a bridge to the south. Lyn turned to the north and Isaac followed her.

"Lyn, if you can, take cover in the woods. It will let you strike from concealment. It can especially make it harder for cavaliers to hit you, at least in my experience."

"I understand. I don't think I can make it there before we come into conflict, but I will try." The two took off towards the woods. Isaac was able to duck behind some trees but Lyn got caught in a fight with the bandit in the open plains. The two blocked one another's strikes. The bandit swung but Lyn ducked out of the way and stabbed him twice. He was slowed and clumsy, and Lyn was able to finish him with little incident. Isaac turned to look at the knights and saw that they were circling their marks but neither one looked injured. Isaac turned back to Lyn.

"The knights have those two well in hand. The leader who threatened you is over there. You should be able to defeat him."

"I am. Let's go, Isaac!" Isaac followed Lyn to the bandit leader. She drew her sword and took her stance. The bandit leader spoke.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." Lyn attacked without responding. The battle was over nearly before it started. Lyn was overtaken by the same burst of speed that she had gotten when fighting Batta and struck the bandit leader six times before he was able to respond. He choked out a few words.

"Blast…There was only…supposed to be a lone…girl…" With that, he died as well. Isaac turned towards the knights and saw that they had slain the bandits they were fighting as well. Lyn saw it as well.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Isaac!"

**Author's Note-**

**First of all, I didn't like where this chapter is cut off, but if I were to go to the proper end of the game chapter, it would get too long and unwieldy. **

**Second, to my one reviewer, I actually screwed up when I used Ciaran instead of Caelin. I forgot that Ciaran is the Japanese translation of Caelin, and I thought they were two different cities. If you look again you'll see that they've been mysteriously retconned into being Tania.**


End file.
